


Will you be here, to hold me in the morning?

by Crystalitemoon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kokichi tries, Let shuichi rest 2k20, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Oops, actually, and it's not explicit, author is a mess, but went waaay off track, i actually didn't start off writing smut but then one thing led to another and, i literally wrote this based off of a picture i drew, it's like, not really comfort, poor Shuichi, references to stars, shuichi needs sleep, sleepy vibes, smut isn't the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalitemoon/pseuds/Crystalitemoon
Summary: He takes and takes, and only hopes that the day he takes all he has to offer would never come
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Will you be here, to hold me in the morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Wow, I'm really bad at updating shit, aren't I?
> 
> So basically, this is how I'm doing: I'm still working on between the Lips (50cm) and Mouthful of cotton. This was just something I forgot to post from a while back.
> 
> The bases of this story was, I had a picture that I drew that quite a lot of people went apeshit over, mostly bc it had some innuendo for sex in it (ie. I gave Kokichi bite marks). I was supposed to write this story to show that, no, they did not have sex, because they are vanilla and pure. That, um, derailed, and I ended up writing a slightly smutty angst story. Whoops, I guess.
> 
> Ok, also! fun fact! There is actually a THIRD story i'm currently working on as well! I never posted it, mostly because i was waiting until i felt I could handle the third story. Thing is, I started this story waaaaaay before the other two. I'm just weird that way.
> 
> Thanks to everyone being super sweet on Mouthful of cotton! I haven't been able to reply to all of your comments yet, but I'm glad some of you are recovering, and that you guys put time out of your day to encourage me. All of you are so sweet.
> 
> Anyway, I'm done ranting. Enjoy!!

The night wraps around Shuichi’s throat, wraps up, up, up into his eyes and sits heavy in his bones.

He drags his sluggish limbs through the cold waters of space, blue light illuminating his tired eyes as he taps quietly on the computer before him. The stars shine mockingly in the window beside him, looking down at him in barely disguised contempt as he works further and further into the night.

He sighs, blinking nebulouses from his eyes as his vision swims, back and forth, back and forth across the keyboard while he finishes his documents. He’s not even near done, not even near finished, yet his eyelids drift lower and lower down the white of his eyes, sleep pulling at his limbs like lead in water, deep, deep, deeper, and away from the stars.

He struggles through the murky depths, reaching up to the celestial beings hanging just out of reach. Tries to shake off the muddy waters of sleep as he desperately attempts to finish, sinking impossibly lower into its depths instead. The stars smile coldly as they watch, and they do not help.

“Shu?”

_Oh dear god,_ Shuichi laments, prays to the beings above, _please, not now. Not now._

“You’re up late.” His dear ghost murmurs, flutters across the room and hovers over his shoulder. Shuichi shudders, wants to move away, wants him to step back, to leave the room. _Another step closer,_ he knows, _another step closer, and he wouldn’t be able to stop himself._ Because Shuichi is greedy, is voracious and all consuming, and his heavenly body knows nothing but to give. 

_(He takes and takes, and only hopes that the day he takes all he has to offer would never come)_

“I have to finish work.” Shuichi breathes, and his voice is unsure, is unsteady. The being, born of the universe, hums and shifts behind him, a fusion of stardust and galaxies. His shirt falling in just the right ways, hanging loose on his thin frame, hiding his curves from Shuichi’s ever hungry eyes. _Breathless_ , he is breathless, eyes trailing from his milky way skin of his exposed throat to his celestial lips. Never further, never lower or higher, stuck between the tantalizing deli of his collar bones, eyes drifting but never breaching the modest curtain separating the moon from his view. A temptress, in his heavenly glory.

“Is that so?” Kokichi whispers, painting galaxies onto his skin with his simple touch, and Shuichi is melting, falling into the warm embrace of his moon and stars. He moves his face closer, peering at his document with a half lidded gaze, and his soft breath flits over his face. Shuichi watches reverently as his lips part ever so slightly, plush, pink, and tempting, _so tempting._

He resists, moves his gaze from the beauty besides him and back down to his paper. “Yes.” He says tersely, refusing to be drawn further into the void, colliding passionately with his destined star and drifting through endless space. He feels the stars shift beside him, and is relieved, is happy that he understands. Work comes first.

_(There is nothing he wants more than to fall into the milky way, into the warm embrace of his lover.)_

Kokichi steps away, and the cold space he leaves behind is almost unbearable. _Come back,_ he wants to call, _Come back to me, stay with me until the stars evaporate, until the universe withers away, and after. My love, my universe, my everything._

Instead, he says nothing, and slowly begins to write. Wilting in the silence as his spirit drifts further away from his touch. Cold, and quiet. _Wrong, wrong, it feels so wrong._

Then, warmth envelopes him as his ghost wraps his arms around him, pulling him further into his tantalizing heat as he’s spun around in his chair. Galaxies igniting as they touch, they sit, wrapped up each other's arms, and Kokichi leans in close to his ear. “ _Come_.” he sighs, and Shuichi is powerless to do anything but, following the spirit through the soft moonlight, through fields of stars and planets and nothingness.

He’s pushed down onto their shared bed and straddled, trapped within the confines of Kokichi’s plush thighs, and he watches eagerly as the other leans down, watches from distant skies as the stars drift ever so closer, earth rising up to meet them in soft passion.

Kokichi gives and gives, sweet and slow and so, so gentle. He cradles Shuichi’s head in his hands as they join, each touch sparking stars to life, each kiss burning into his skin like nebulous fire, soft and beautiful.

But Shuichi is greedy, is selfish, is _hungry,_ and he wants more.

Shuichi flips the temptress over, ignoring his squeak of surprise as they collide, burning up like meteors, falling, falling, falling, bursting and imploding like galaxies, the emptiness of space silencing their words and pushing them further together, further apart and back.

Shuichi bites into white deli, tucking in like a starving lion, wild and ferocious, and leaves craters on the soft flesh of the moon. Kokichi shrieks, thighs quivering under the pressure of his all consuming love, fades in and out, watches stars explode and universes collide, watches as he’s devoured, picked apart at the seams and sewed back together, and again.

He sinks his claws into Kokichi’s thighs, leaving dents in the alabaster meat as he continues to consume, drinking up his starlight like a man in a desert, _more and more and more_ , takes and takes until there’s nothing more he has to offer, and then some. Fused into one, until none of them are sure where _Shuichi_ ends and _Kokichi_ begins. 

Then, the stars fall back into place, settling upon the black canvas of night with a calm sort of content. Shuichi traces the constellations on the night sky, pulling at the supple flesh with loving fingers as he waits for his lover to return, float back down from the heavens and join him once more.

Kokichi blinks, and reaches for Shuichi with a fond sort of resentment, settling into his bones like a second skin. “This was supposed to be about you.” He murmurs, and it’s breathless, rumbling into his chest, through his blood and up his throat. Shuichi nearly bursts, fills up with so much love that he’s afraid he’ll explode, spilling the contents of his heart out for his dear spirit to see.

“It was.” Shuichi whispers, and his love bleeds out into his voice, spills out from his overflowing cup and colors the sky. _It was_ , it really was, the passion, the fire, the love, all for him. Lucky, Shuichi is so, undeniably lucky, and he just cannot comprehend how he got the moon to fall for him.

Amethyst glints back at him through the moonlight, and Shuichi can’t help but run his eyes over the soft curves of his lover. He lowers his head, presses his lips to the crown of the universe, and breathes. 

“I’m glad.” Kokichi sighs, and Shuichi wants to scream, wants to laugh, wants to spill these intense emotions bubbling up his throat into the air, wants Kokichi to feel _just how much_ he loves him. He knows, he knows that whatever he does, whatever he says, will _never_ be enough. 

Shuichi pulls Kokichi impossibly close, as if at any second, he could slip through his fingers and disappear. Pulls him close, close, closer, tries to ingrain him into his skin, into his soul. Never lets go. Never lets go. 

  
  
_(Silver starlight, drops of honeysuckle, spill down from unending pools of misery. All that lay besides him is empty sheets, is wisps of phantom warmth kissing his fingertips like a ghostly lover. Never let go, never let go._ ) 

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm, what happened near the end??
> 
> Well, if you are wondering, by the time we get to Shuichi waking up in the morning, Kokichi is dead. This entire thing was a heartfelt memory that Shuichi dreamed about. Poor boy :(((
> 
> Sorry, this was quite short, wasn't it? Oops, i guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I promise I'm working super hard on the other fics!!!!


End file.
